


Beside You

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Excuse me?, Fluff, John loves Roger, M/M, Roger is a little drama queen, Suck at tagging this, You're so adorable, even if he's a little bitch, it's cute, joger, okay?, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Coming out to your family isn't always easy and it can be very hard... But if you love someone. It's worth it... Isn't it?





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from an anonymous person! Prompts: Excuse Me? & You're So Adorable. I thought it'd be cute to combined the two in one little story:)

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” 

John knew he fucked up when Roger stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to the younger man. The anger flickering in his eyes.

They started fighting earlier that day. About what?... Well. It was complicated…

John had started dating Roger about 2 years ago and everything had be going perfect… Until Roger  _ insisted  _ on telling his family about their relationship.

John knew Roger’s family wasn’t homophobic. They accepted Freddie like their own son… But how would they feel about their actual son being gay and in a relationship with John…?

To John’s surprise, Roger’s family was overly welcoming to the idea. Hugging both of them and telling John he was now  _ really  _ part of the family. It honestly made him very happy to see Roger slightly tear up at his family's acceptance. And it made John swell with pride.

But now… Roger wants to come out to John’s family… and though John loved his family… they were less… accepting. They accepted Freddie, but that was because Freddie wasn’t  _ their _ son…

So of course John didn't want to come out. But  _ of course _ Roger took it the wrong was and was being over dramatic. Declaring that John was  _ ashamed  _ of their relationship and didn't want his family to know. Saying if John truly loved him, he wouldn’t care what his family thought.

They had been going back and forth, arguing and shouting at each other, until Roger finally threw his hands up and turned to walk out. That was before  _ that  _ comment escaped his lips.

John regretted it instantly. 

_ Well, my family isn’t all rich, happy, and perfect like yours is! We actually have things to worry about things and try to keep our family together! _

John didn't mean it… Fully. But out of anger it just kinda… blurted out…

“I-I… Rog, that’s not-”

“No! Don’t try to fucking backtrack!” Roger yelled, his face red from anger. “I can’t fucking believe you!! Is that really how you see my family?! You think we’re perfect and haven’t had any problems?! You out of fucking everybody knows that’s not true!!” 

“Rog-”   
  
“Shut up! I don’t want to fucking talk to you if this is how you really feel!” He yells, throwing a random book from the coffee table toward the younger man. John ducking down just in time.

“Roger!” 

“Fuck off!!” The blonde screams before slamming the door of their apartment and storming off. John tried to follow, but as he ran outside Roger was already driving off in his car.

_ Shit _ . 

Running back inside, he grabbed his coat before running outside. Trying to think where Roger would go.

_ The Pub?  _ Too easy. Roger knows John would look there first.  _ Studio?  _ No way. Roger wouldn’t want to be around Brian or Freddie right now.  _ His Parents?  _ Highly doubt it…

He knew he would never catch up to Roger, who was probably speeding down the streets, but he  _ needed  _ to explain himself. He felt horrible for that comment, even if Roger was being over dramatic and made him mad, but… he knew where Roger was coming from… He just wanted to come out… and If John did love him, he should do it. Damn the consequences. 

He spent well over an hour, running down the streets before he walked past the part and saw  _ his  _ car sitting in the parking lot.

_ The park… this park… _ John smiled to himself before he ran into the park. Heading for the lake. This was where their first date had been… Their first kiss… Jeez, Roger was such a sap sometimes.

He saw that blonde hair being blown in the cool wind as Roger sat on the ground by the frozen lake. John could tell the older man was crying…

“...Roggie…” He says softly, slowly walking to the older man. Watching his shoulders tense up and his head snap up. Tear filled blue eyes glaring at him.

“What do  _ you  _ want.” He huffs.

“...Babe… I came to apologize… I shouldn’t have said that…. Even if you did get a bit over dramatic…” John sighs. “I know your family isn’t perfect… I know… but sometimes… it just seems like it… because my family is so… God, I don’t know… I just-... I’m scared… Not of my family finding out about us. But because I’m scared of what they’ll say about you. If they’ll accept you. Because I love you so fucking much, Roger!...” He yells, tears slowly streaming down his face. The blonde stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I-... John… I’m… sorry… I… Didn't think about…” Roger felt so ashamed of his behavior. He should have been more considerate…

“Rog. I know… You get… a bit… off the hook… But that’s one reason I love you… I don’t love it when it’s happening, but… It makes you… You.” He smiles softly at the small blush on Roger’s cheeks.

“Jeez… You’re sappy…” Roger huffs with a small smile.

“I’m sappy? You’re the one who came to this park.” John teased, walking over and sitting by his boyfriend. Roger rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” He chuckles, looking at the lake. They sat there in silence.

“.... Let’s go tell my parents. Tonight. Over dinner.” John spoke softly.

“...John. No. Let’s not force it. We’ll do it when we’re both ready…” Roger assures. Looking over at the slightly taller man.

“.... I’m ready, Roger. As long as you’re with me.” John looks deep into those blue eyes. The older man shyly looked away making John smile.

“God. You’re so adorable.. You know that?” He muses, watching the blush deepen on Roger’s pale cheeks. 

“Oh, shut up.” Roger crosses his arms as he’s pulled close into John’s warm embrace. The younger man laughing softly.

“Come on. I’m not scared anymore… Not with you beside me.” John hums, kissing Roger’s cheek.

The blonde looks over at his lover before kissing him softly. 

  
“I’ll always be beside you…”   
  
“Always.”


End file.
